Come closer to Heaven with me
by ilybakura
Summary: I wrote drabbles rated K to M and had no where to put them. Here they are. Mostly USUK and PruCan but expect other pairings.
1. America's socks

America ran enthusiastically towards his kitchen, his feet hammering the ground and with a mighty slide, he slid across lino towards the fridge.

He was feeling awesome, no, he was feeling HEROIC!

There was nothing he could not do, nothing he could not accomplish.

America was wearing a pair of socks nearly to his knees, his beige pants rolled up high. He took hold of the fridge door and opened it, helping himself to a can of pop.

"Is it a bird?"

America slammed the door shut and opened his drink.

"Is it a plane?"

The nation took a swig and spun around once, scooting his way across the floor with his socks of blue, red and yellow.

He was mighty proud of them.

"NO! It's America!"

America cheered and slid his way around the kitchen, stopping in front of the pantry door to grab himself a bag of crisps.

"The greatest, awesomest, superultraterific Hero ever to exist!"

A rustle. America shut the pantry door and screeched in shock as he saw a face right behind it.

"HOLY SMUDGING CRAP!" screamed America. "…Don't sneak up on me like that, England. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you blathering on about?" England crossed his arms. His eyes fell towards America's feet. "What the hell are you even wearing?"

"Hero socks, duh! Only the greatest wear 'em! If you want some you can ask, but they'll NEVA be the same on you and I only got spare Wonder Woman ones anyway. Meh, they'll prolly fit you." He put his pop down onto the table next to him.

England did not look impressed. "They look ridiculous."

"YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!" shouted America, his hands opening his crisps so hard that a few fell out onto the floor. "DON'T BE DISSIN' ON THE SOCKS, DUDE!"

"Socks… Course, that's what they are." England shook his head in disbelief, dropping his arms.

America began scoffing on a few crisps. Bacon flavoured. Ah, such a great flavour. Too bad some were on the floor. Oh well, that won't stop him from eating them later.

"Cana-whathisface gave 'em to me with Wonder Woman ones as an extra. Said he made 'em for my B-day, I wonder when it's his birthday..." Bits of crisp spluttered out from his mouth. "They're freakin' awesome, don't ya think? And in exchange, I promised him a life time supply of fried chicken!"

"Fried…- WHAT THE HELL?" England waved his arms by his side. "YOUR BIRTHDAY ISN'T UNTIL ANOTHER 4 MONTHS AND IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO FORGET!"

"Don't go on about your sad sob story now, Iggy. Now." America placed his crisps down beside his can. "Tell me, how do I look?" America pulled a strong pose, but most importantly showed off his socks. "Awesome? Cool? Amazing?"

England sighed, allowing himself to calm down. "Stupid," he said after a quick look over.

"Hey!" America whined. "Stupid wasn't one of the options and they're unique!"

"I can guarantee you that there are many other socks out there exactly the same."

America huffed and snagged his drink, taking a long drink before sliding his proud feet all over the lino once again.

"Now what are you doing?" England snapped. Why was he at America's house anyway?

America slid to the carpet area and began shuffling against it. The red cape on his socks flying behind his calf muscles dramatically.

"Seriously, America. What the bloody hell are you doing? HEY! STOP THAT! YOU'RE BURNING THE CARPET!"

There was no exaggeration in those words. The carpet was smoking from the friction from America's socks. But America stopped just in time to glide his way over to England and slap his hand.

SHOCK.

"ARGH! MY HAND!" England jolted up in shock. Literally. America had pulled the static trick. "YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! I'LL SEND UNI TO PROBE YOU WITH HIS HORN WHEN YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!" The shock didn't hurt, but it was surprising.

America stared. "UNICORNS AIN'T EVEN REAL!" Should we be worried that he didn't freak out at the probing statement?

"THEY SO ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"THEY ARE, YOU WANKER!"

"NOPE!"

England glared, his other hand rubbing his victimised one softly. If only he was wearing his gloves. "SUPERMAN ISN'T REAL!"

America gasped.

"NO YOU DI-ENT!" America tossed his pop at England, who failed to dodge and all the substance soaked his green uniform, face and hair. "YOU SO DID NOT SAY THAT! IT'S JUST AS BAD AS SAYING SANTA ISN'T REAL AND WE ALL KNOW THAT IT IS FINLAND!"

England shook his hair with his hands. "YOU POOFTER!" He had no words.

America grinned and put his hands on his hips, looking Heroic.

Then England got an idea.

"What sort of Hero tosses their beverages at innocents like me?"

America paused. "You? Innocent? No, you're not."

England smirked, but wiped it off his face quickly, along with the pop. "What have I ever done to you?"

"…YOU DISSED THE SOCKS!" America went all kinds of defensive.

England crossed his arms.

"YOU STARTED IT!"

England raised a big eyebrow.

"STAHP IT, DUDE! MY SOCKS HAVE PERSONALLITY AND I CAN'T HELP BUT DEFEND THEM!" America ran out of the room.

…

America shuffled back in, snatching his crisps before exiting out with a defeated grumble.

England laughed.


	2. Drabbling PruCan smut

Gilbert's hands rests on Matthew's hips and Matthew is entranced by his face, beautiful skin, wonderful snarky eyes and lips soft. He moves, he grins and he pulls him closer. Matthew's lips meet with Gilbert's forehead where a small kiss is planted.

"Birdie's blushing."

"So are you, Snow bear."

Lips meet again and Gilbert is laughing and Matthew's smile stays. All feels right and nothing is wrong. Their skin burns against each other, and legs twine. Everything is shared. Matthew runs his hand down Gilbert's chest, kissing his skin, licking his arousal, caressing his thighs; _loving him._ And Gilbert is falling.

"Fuck. Mattie-"

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Matthew smiles, dark with lust. But his eyes, a_lways_ _his eyes_, are abounding with love and care. Being lost in Gilbert with the smell of him kept the shudders of being in love, being wanted and needed, strong. Matthew feels it always; never will stop feeling it.

"I'm growing impatient."

"Then stop waiting."

The touches of his fingers are like fire and he opens his mouth to let out a cry he cannot repeat for anyone else but him. Gilbert has found his weakness and Matthew opens like a delicate flower, allowing the only one who makes him feel this way, take hold of him. Clothes had fallen away time before. Melding bodies and forming secure bonds took no more than a single moment.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Nnn…"

It comes too quickly, but both are satisfied and as their chests stop gasping for air and the heat cools down, they look in each-other's eyes. A smile sets Gilbert's heart into a beating frenzy. _Four words._

"I love you too."


End file.
